Star Seeds
Star seeds are the source of all life. They were created by the Lord of Order. Some of them are created by light plants and can ascend to become stars, but there's others that sustain lives. Physical Appearance and Characteristics Star seeds are seeds with a hexagonal bipiramidal form, containing pure light inside. The seeds themselves sustain the body, while the light sustain the life. As long as the seed is whole, the body will exist, but if the seed is destroyed, the body will disapear. As long as the light is in the seed, the body will be alive, even if the seed is not inside of its host and it is turned into stone. However, if the light is taken from the seed, the body will turn into a lifeless black stone. Normally, star seeds have a ephemeral white lights that goes out when removed from their host by force, being then filled with darkness. They can also be form as normal seeds by light plants in the Light Kingdom. They are normally collected to be use as decoration or to offer to the sky once a year to make the soil fertile. Commum eternal star seeds When living in the Light Kingdom, star seeds can get an eternal light that can stop them from losing it when removed. This is the case of the Light Ponies. Some of the owners of eternal star seeds have the potential to live forever. Known hosts of eternal star seeds: *Spike *Isis *Seth *Bes *Apis *Montu *Maat *Osiris *Kefer *Horus *Midnight Shine *Sunlight Blaze Special star seeds There are eternal star seeds that are different from the others because their lights have especific powers and roles important to the natural order. Normally, they have a different color. This is the case of the Generals of Order and the alicorns, who have them naturally. But there are others who also have special star seeds. Known hosts of special star seeds: *King Cosmos *Queen Galaxia *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Ingrid *Princess Cadance *Gleaming Shield *Star Knight *Heartbeat *Golden Paladin *Mirror Coat *Leaf Mane *Purple Smoke *Melody *Perfect Scale (formerly) *Blue Sword *Valiant Heart *Gentle Light *Amun *Kefer *Time Turner *Bright Night Original star seeds In order to create a new reality or dimension with life of its own, the Lord of Order creates a very special star seed with different form and light to be the source of light and life to that reality or dimension. So far, only the original star seed of the Pony Reality is known. Known hosts of original star seeds: *Princess Aurora (formerly) *Twilight Sparkle Dark star seeds When a star seed loses is light and is filled with darkness, it becomes a dark seed and its host becomes corrupted, turning into a dark being. These beings are only loyal to the Lord of Chaos. Changelings have naturally dark star seeds how they were created by Lord of Chaos himself. Known hosts of dark star seeds: *King Sombra *Dark Ponies *Applejack (formerly) *Pinkie Pie (formerly) *Rarity (formerly) *Rainbow Dash (formerly) *Fluttershy (formerly) *Spike (formerly) *Blue Sword (formerly) *Thunder Spark (formerly) *Dark Night *Queen Chrysalis *Changelings *Arimaspi (formerly) *General of Chaos (formerly) Powers Commum powers *'Giving life': their lights are the source of all life created by the Lord of Order, so the star seeds are able to give life to their hosts. *'Power increasing': they are able to increase the power of whoever is holding them. Powers related to special star seeds *'Purification': the lights of the special star seeds are so powerful that can turn the darkness inside the dark seeds into light. *'Creation': the fall of the red and green star seeds created an oasis and a forest respectively. The red star seed was even able to creat pure water, special water that is created from nothing. *'Defense creation': after being removed from their hosts and spread through all Equestria, the star seeds of the six Generals of Order created especific defenses to protect themselves. **'Red Star Seed': created an oasis that attacks anyone with bad intensions or with the intension of getting it. **'Orange Star Seed': created a system based on a piano in crystals that makes the column where it is to move up and down. The column is enchanted to repell anyone that tries to take the star seed by force, turning the to their original selves if they are dark beings. **'Green Star Seed': orders the nature itself to attack anyone that approaches its location. **'Purple Star Seed': uses the enemies' talents against them, sometimes using the swamp around it, or uses the swamp simply. **'Blue Star Seed': creates a mirror labyrinth that enchants anyone who tries to cross it, a riddle with potions that has the intention of burning or starving who tries to solve them as both entrance and exit are blocked by fire and a sphinx who makes riddles to anyone who wants the star seed, attacking who answer wrongly. **'Yellow Star Seed': tests the force, the self-control, the intelligence, the sense of self-sacrifice and the nobility of spirit of those who try to get it, using enchanted weapons, an enchanted statue who reacts to violence, a chessboard and tempting with the invader's desires. Powers related to original star seeds *'Link with the other star seeds': the original star seed has a link with the star seeds whose lights came from it. *'Reproducing powers': Twilight was able to mimic Perfect Scale's light absorving spell, as her star seed have a power that is close to the Lord of Order's. Overview Background The Lord of Order, in order to create life, created the star seeds to be the holders of that life. The Legend of the Light Kingdom The Lord of Order guided Princess Aurora and her people to a place where star seeds are made by plants of light. The Lord of Chaos, after capturing Thunder Spark and his friends, takes out their star seeds that lost their lights, being filled with darkness and their hosts become dark ponies. The Light Kingdom After being successful in retrieving the red star seed, Heartbeat, Twilight and the others go try to get the other star seeds of the Generals of Order. They are able to get four, Heartbeat's included, but the Lord of Chaos is able to get two. After finallying defeating the Lord of Chaos, the Generals of Order get their respective star seeds back and they release the Jewel of Life, where all the star seeds of the Light Kingdom are, and Twilight and Blue Sword are able to release them. The Taking of Tartarus Perfect Scale, the fallen General of Balance, starts to absorve the light of all special star seeds, including the original star seed, turning their hosts into black stone statues. For interfering, he tries to destroy Blue Sword's star seed, what would erase his existance, but the Lord of Order interferes and, instead, transfers Scale's own light to Blue, releasing all the others and making them return to their respective hosts. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Objects Category:Magic